


WNTR: Red Refrigerator

by N3JJA



Series: WNTR [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Big Ass, Big Cock, F/F, F/F/F, Futanari, Inflation, Large Cock, Mechanical Cock, Penny is "Combat Ready", Small Breasts, Threesome, cumflation, light dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3JJA/pseuds/N3JJA
Summary: While Winter Schnee is away on her Mission, Her sister, Weiss returns home after finally making it back to Atlas.Winter though had left Weiss a special present, a certain Protector of Mantle with some handy new features.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Penny Polendina, Weiss Schnee/Penny Polendina
Series: WNTR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	WNTR: Red Refrigerator

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone was waiting for this, It's finally here!!!
> 
> Apologies this took so much longer than the other Parts, It has been an extremely hectic past two weeks, as I'm sure everyone will know.
> 
> The good news is i hope to get a few more parts out in the next month, as I have no work to worry about so I can focus more on this!
> 
> Once again Thanks to @PrinceWolf232 for giving it the Lewd Seal of Approval. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys.

As Weiss Schnee returned home after being released from General Ironwood's cells for "casually" stealing an atlas airship, she was hoping to find her sister, Winter Schnee, Weiss had not seen her for at least a year since the Beacon Vytal festival. Unfortunately she was informed by Clover, as she was leaving, that Winter was sent on a mission but had not returned as of yet. Weiss' eyes filled with tears at this, desperate to see her beloved sister. 

Weiss decided to return home to the Schnee Manor and invited her teammates to come with her as they might actually be able to relax for once and she wanted them to be comfortable. Blake and Yang immediately asked if there were any spare rooms for them to use, there were four spare rooms but as Weiss suspected they both took the same one and locked the door, not to be seen until the next morning. Jaune, Nora and Ren all bunked together as a team. "Hey Weiss! Can we share yo-----" before Ruby could ask, she was cut off by her Girlfriend. "Ruby, it's my first time back home in years and Winters gone. I was so looking forward to seeing her." Ruby saw the tear form in the corner of Weiss' Eye and knew she meant it. 

Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss' lips passionately, then pulling away and saying, "I'm sorry Babe, You do what you need to do and if you need me I'll be in one of the spare rooms. But I do want a bit of this late" Ruby said winking and Firmly grasping Weiss' Prominent bulge in her dress. The Schnee went completely red faced as her girlfriend let go, turned around and pulled her skirt up above her cheeks, "I know how much you like my Rubooty. I'll see you later tonight." The energetic Huntress said Wiggling her butt at Weiss and entering her Room. 

The Schnee, now completely red at her adorable and horny girlfriend, had to run back to her own room due to the size of the tent being pitched from her crotch. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her, out of breath and panting she then jumped out of her skin at the dark figure in her dimly lit room. Taking a moment before turning the light on, she realised it was Penny! Sprinting over and hugging the metallic girl she realised there was not the usual attack hug she was use to before Penny's accident at the Vytal Festival. 

Weiss stepped back and looked at the motionless girl finding a note on her chest, it read "I have a feeling since the last time I saw you, you might not have had a chance to get off. I had Penny rebuilt as your personal Robot. I hope you enjoy her ;) Winter" Weiss had a huge smile on her face while also being bright red at the fact her own sister had gifted her, what was now a sex robot, but Weiss over looked this and was giddy to try Penny out.

Weiss found Penny's activation switch and turned her on. "SALUTATIONS, Miss Schnee!" Penny greeted Weiss like nothing had happened, like her destruction at the Vytal Festival wasn't part of her memory. "Penny! I'm so happy to see you!" Weiss ran over and once again hugged the Robotic Girl, this time met with a crunch hugging, Weiss never knew how Ruby had survived them. Weiss fell back after being released from the hug onto a nearby bed. 

Penny piped up after a second, "Miss Schnee are you needing some help? It seems you have a particularly large object protruding from your front region" Weiss looked down and realised she was still very much hard from Ruby's teasing earlier. Her Combat Skirt was only just covering her huge Schnee Schlong which was hard as an Icicle. "No, it's alright Penny this isn't something, FOR YOU!" Weiss yelping loudly as Penny had grabbed her cock under the propped up combat skirt. "Oh, Weiss. This is exactly what Winter had me reprogrammed for." Penny said lustfully as she started stroking The Schnee Schlong. Weiss was shocked at what the innocent girl she knew was doing, but Weiss thought "Fuck it, I haven't been this hard since Me and Ruby fucked in the dorm shower" the pale girl starting to moan at Penny's advances. 

Penny started picking up the pace of her stroking, but because of the length of the Cock, it was taking forever to stroke the full member, Weiss was getting frustrated. *RIPPPPPP!*  
Weiss had grabbed part of her dress and tore it completely off from around her waist. Weiss' Dick sprang free and smacked her on the stomach right bellow her pale breasts. "Oh my Weiss, I didn't realise you were this long! You aren't as thick as your Sister though. " All Schnee Women had inherited dicks, but each Schnee was Big in their own way. 

Weiss measured at 10 inches long, 5 inches longer than her Sister but Weiss was never as endowed in the girth region as Winter, being only 6 inches in girth. Weiss liked it this way though, Long, Slender and Pale, She thought it was Gorgeous, Ruby did too. 

"Well Weiss, I shall start my new dutys shall I?" the mechanical girl winking at Weiss, who responded with a slow nod, still trying to accept the fact, Winter had made Penny into her own personal sex bot. Penny pulled the Cock up from Weiss' smooth stomach, reaching up and flicking a nipple in the process, a small moan coming from the Schnee, Penny started pumping both her hands up and down the shaft, her tight grip was like nothing Weiss had felt before, her girlfriend was strong but nowhere near this. 

Weiss was so backed up she felt she would cum nearly immediately but soon after Weiss thought she was close Penny grabbed the base of her cock tightly with both hands and suddenly a huge vibration shot up the full length of the Schlong, Weiss yelled out in pleasure as Cum shot from her cock up into the air and down onto the top she was still wearing, coating it in her own semen. "Weiss I will inform you now, Winter requested a lot of upgrades for me to be your personal sex bot. That was one of them and this was another." Penny undid her clothing and let it fall to the floor, Weiss eyeing up the bot, staring at her beautiful figure but as she looked lower down she realised Penny was packing a massive mechanical cock, 15 inches and 5 inches girth of solid metal dick. 

Weiss' eyes open as wide as could be were staring directly at the dick, she took a second then knew exactly what had to come next. Weiss flung her top off and sprinted out of her room, her cock flopping about between her legs leaving a trail of cum dripping from the tip on the floor. She ran through the halls completely naked to the room Ruby was staying in, kicking the door open to find the Rose Huntress masturbating with her Weiss Dildo Crescent Rose attachment, moaning harshly as she tried to rid herself of her pent up frustration, not stopping as her Ice Girlfriend entered the Room. "Stop using a fake and come get the real thing and more." Ruby intrigued as to what the more was, didn't have the chance to ask as Weiss grabbed her by the wrist, pulled off the fake cock and all the way back to The Schnee's room. 

As they entered Weiss' room, Ruby was stunned to see Penny, the girl she watched be tore apart at the Vytal Festival a year ago was standing in front of her. "PENNY!" Ruby yelled as she ran over and hugged the Robot Girl, not questioning why she was naked. "Salutations Ruby, it is most wonderful to see you. Do you like my upgrades?" Penny so innocently said looking Ruby in the eyes. "What upgrades Pen…… ney" Ruby looked down in amazement and instantly started drooling over the size of the weapon Penny now possessed. 

Ruby grabbed the Mechanical Member and started jerking it off, amazed at its mammoth size. "So is there a reason you have this upgrade? Not that I don't like It, just wondering if I'm allowed to try it out." Ruby's voice was full of lust as she stared into Penny's bright green eyes. "Winter had me rebuilt and repurposed as a pleasure Bot for Weiss. I am Weiss' Bot but if she so wishes I can be used with other people." Penny and Ruby now embracing each other in a deep kiss. Ruby's mind not thinking of how Penny use to be such an innocent girl when they first met, Ruby loved Weaponry too much not to pass up this Huge Opportunity. 

Weiss, while the other two girls were catching up had started jacking off at the sight of them both naked and kissing. The possibilities of what this night had Instore for her raced through her mind, to the point she had to actually have a sit down on her bed, until the other girls noticed. "Getting a little hot and bothered Weiss? I would be too seeing this" Ruby's voice lowly growled as she grabbed Penny's cock and pulled her over to where Weiss was sitting, beginning to wave the Cock right in front of Weiss' face. "Do you want this dick Weiss? Tell me you want it" Ruby's Domative side began to come out, Weiss could never resist her when this happened. "Yes! I want it!" Weiss Yelling out, her voice quivering as she did so. "Ha, Lie down on the bed and hang your head off the end, You Schlong Slut!" Ruby's stern sexy voice could make Weiss do anything in the bedroom and this time was no exception. 

Weiss moved into position, lying on her back leaving her head dangling off the edge of the bed, and her rock hard cock pointing directly at the ceiling. Ruby immediately lay on her side next to her girlfriend and started rubbing at her breasts with one hand. "Penny, Shove that massive member all the way down Weiss' throat. Now!" Weiss was panting, mouth wide open and her face flushed red at just the thought but nothing happened, Penny didn't do anything. "I am sorry Ruby, I'm only programmed to accept a Schnee's orders. I…" Penny was interrupted as she was about to apologise by a desperate Schnee. "Penny give Ruby all permissions to do whatever she wants with you." "But Weiss, th-" "DO IT PENNY!" Ruby looked down at her increasing sexually frustrated girlfriend and then Wryly smiled back up at Penny. "I guess you better do what she says Penny" Ruby beginning to giggle at the situation they were in, starting to stroke Weiss' Cock just in case to keep her up, but Penny eventually obliged. "Ruby, you can now command me to do anything you'd like" A huge smirk came across the Rose Huntresses face. "Penny?" "Yes Ruby?" Ruby taking a moment before answering, looking down at her pale girlfriend with delight as drool dripped from her open mouth. "SLAM THAT COCK DOWN WEISS' THROAT NOW!" Penny, without a moment's notice, hilted herself all the way to the base inside the Schnee's Gob. 

The Room filled with moans and gags and the smell of sex, all of which came from Weiss. The sensation of getting deepthroated causing her to have another orgasm, shooting more semen into the air coming down onto her naked body which Ruby was now on top of, lapping up the white liquid from her girlfriends pale perky breasts. The Rubooty now over Weiss' head, she gestures to Penny who starts thrusting in and out of the Schnee's mouth and starts to finger Ruby with her free hand. Penny, easily getting 4 fingers inside Ruby's pussy, starts whipping her wrist back and forth, "Oh God! Penny! How are you so good at this?" Ruby's moans filled the room as her tongue flopped out of her mouth from Penny's Vibrator like fingering. "Well Ruby, my targeting system has been recalibrated for the Female anatomy so--" "Oh just shut up and keep fingering me! I'm sorry I asked. Now if you'll excuse me I need some meat in my mouth" Ruby realising very quickly that Penny would just explain everything she would ask logically. Ruby loved technical explanations but not when her girlfriends cock was waving back and forth in front of her face. 

Ruby loved the sight of the beautiful Schnee Schlong in front of her, Long, Slender, Pale and completely hairless, she always got turned on at the sight of it. Ruby had wanted it for so long and with no hesitation, Throated it! She'd only done this twice before but with her head filled with ecstasy, she pulled back and throated it, again and again and again! Ruby was that desperate for Weiss' thick Cum in her belly. Luckily for Ruby, Weiss was still very sensitive from her earlier cumming and the fact Penny was being merciless with her thrusts. On the fourth time Ruby hilted Weiss' cock, Weiss' body began shaking and her dick twitched uncontrollably inside Ruby's throat, causing both of them to have the biggest orgasm they've had in months. Penny also sensed it was the right time to activate her own orgasm, so Ruby and Weiss came at the same time and then Penny came a minute later as the two other girl’s orgasms subsided. Penny would need to adjust her sensors the next time they all had sex.

Ropes and ropes of Schnee semen coated the inside of Ruby's stomach, completely filling her until she removed the Cock from her throat, panting and slurping the last of the semen from the end of the Schlong, popping off the bellend once the thick fluid stopped. Ruby began gasping for hair, flushed red in the face, until she noticed a bulge growing below her. 

It was Penny's first time using her new orgasm feature, so she just kept cumming and cumming and cumming, unsure of when to actually stop her semen tanks. Weiss was slowly being inflated, her stomach bulging up into Ruby's chest, it had reached the size of a small football before Rose Huntress yelled "Penny! Stop Cumming in Weiss before she suffocates!" Penny, shocked at what she was doing, pulled back as quick as possible out of the Ice Princess, leaving a small pool of cum in her mouth and shooting semen all over Ruby's butt, before stopping her orgasm. 

Weiss at this point had fully passed out on the bed, eyes rolled back in her head and stomach inflated. “I’m sorry Weiss! I’m Sorry, I didn’t know when to stop………...Weiss?” Penny, increasingly worried by what she had, done started to wonder as to whether Weiss was still alive, as she was thinking this though the Schnee’s girlfriend spun around and lent down, connecting her mouth to Weiss’ and began sucking the cum from her mouth, filling her mouth and gulping it down. “Penny, your Cum has a slightly metallic taste to it, Sweet but metally” as Ruby said this there was a cough and a gasp from the Pale Princess bellow her. “I knew she’d be fine. She drank more of Yang and Pyrrha’s cum than that '' Ruby Said, while he coughing and gasping continued until Weiss had finally drunk or coughed up enough cum to speak, “Go ahead Ruby, just tell everyone of our private times then. You might as well tell her I was the Beacon Bicycle while you’re at it.” “Oh i should! That was a really good time Penny, so we ----” Ruby trying to tell Penny of their sexual escapades, was interrupted by a hand from the Schnee that had grabbed her behind the head and yanked her down into a deep and passionate kiss. “You are such a Dolt!” Weiss exclaimed after a few seconds of kissing, both their faces going red again as they resumed their dance of tongues in their conjoined mouths.

After a minute or too, Ruby broke their passion filled kissing, feeling the Schnee Schlong hard once again, pressing between her Rubooty Cheeks.”Good Job you have a lot of stamina, cos i still want more!” Ruby said winking at her girlfriend as she proceeded to reposition her, spinning her one hundred and eighty degrees. “You stay there Weiss, Penny needs to get in another one of your holes now” Ruby giggling away as Weiss’ cock meat was twitching at the thought of being ridden and getting fucked at the same time.

Ruby Positioned herself on Weiss’ bulging stomach, Cock against her stomach and poking the bottom of her budding bosom as she started shaking her ass up on down, Hypnotising the pale princess. “Now Penny, we can’t forget Weiss’ most important hole now can we, give it a good pounding will ya '' Ruby, fully in control of the situation, grabbed the pale spheres hanging down in between Weiss’ luscious thighs and pulled them up revealing the sopping wet slit, ready for Penny’s massive mechanical member. “Are you sure about this Ruby?” Penny questioned whether it was a good idea to be doing Weiss in such a manner as she was reprogrammed to serve the Schnee. “Penny, you’ve already inflated Weiss’ stomach bigger than both of my breasts combined, just go nuts. She loves being the bottom anyways” Ruby winked over her shoulder back at Weiss as she signed and face palmed, “Again with the sharing of our sex life Ruby. You have no self control at all.” “Affirmative Ruby! Knowing that information now I will plan for six possible outcomes” Penny said as she aligned herself with Weiss’ wet pussy. “As long as something comes Penny, I will be more than happy.” Ruby smirked at the mechanical girl and her cock, knowing she would take it easy on Weiss, just as Penny pressed an inch into Weiss, she embraced her, pulling her towards her forcing the member all the way down to the base in the Icey girls. 

Weiss moaned loudly as the rock solid cock slammed against her cervix, not something she wasn't used to though as Ruby’s strapons were larger than Penny’s Member but the cold metal feeling inside her was definitely a new feeling that she absolutely loved. The Cold metal member making her shiver each time it pushed forward and smack her cervix, Weiss easily came from this new sensation, her pussy clenching the dick tightly as she also squirted all over Penny’s front. “Well she clearly enjoyed that Penny. Now time for me to get involved” Ruby and Penny had been snogging for the entire time Weiss was orgasming, now Ruby’s voice filled with lust, she wanted the Schnee’s Slender Schlong in her Slit. Ruby lifted herself up and grabbed the cock meat in her hands, steadying it as Penny had not stopped thrusting after Weiss’ orgasm, still not exactly getting the hang of sex just yet. Weiss wondered why Winter hadn’t taken Penny for a spin herself, but that thought didn’t last for long as her Hot Rose girlfriend had slammed herself down onto her pelvis. Ruby never did know how to do something gently but then again Weiss did love it so. 

All Weiss could do was lie there as she recieved the best fucking both her and Ruby had ever had for a good year. Penny slamming her mechanical cock into her Pussy causing the cum in her belly to slosh back and forwards as Ruby used her semblance to rapidly jackhammer her schlong, Weiss was on cloud nine. Ruby was feeling her second orgasm building as she coated the delightful dick with her pussy juices. Penny was, well, being Penny “Ruby is it time to activate my orgasm yet?” Penny looked for confirmation from the bouncing huntress against her “God Penny your timing is worse than Pyrrha’s. She came inside Weiss a solid five minutes before Yang and Nora Came” Weiss heard this and finally snapped at her girlfriend. “Ruby Rose! I warned you to stop telling Penny these sort of things!” Weiss yelled at Ruby, stopping her riding as she grabbed her hips and spun her around on her cock to face her, “I’m taking control now!” Weiss embraced Ruby, still inside of her, hooked her legs and stood up. Penny had retracted from the Schnee’s pussy and stepped back while this was happening, awaiting where next to insert her cock.

Weiss, now standing up with Ruby on her Schlong, looked at Penny and gestured to her to give her some help, “Penny, I think Ruby here deserves some special pounding now.” Weiss winked at Penny and lifted Ruby so her asshole was inline with the mechanical length. “Oh! Don’t you fret Weiss. For I’m Combat Ready!” Without a single movement from Penny, her cock extended itself 5 inches forward into Ruby’s ass, causing a loud and sudden moan for the Huntress Weiss was holding up and then it retracted itself back to its original length. Weiss now wide eyed at the new feature Penny had unveiled, gave the robotic girl a nudge in the right direction as to what Ruby liked. “Penny, Ruby loves to try out new weapons you know, especially ones with lots of different features” Weiss now smirking from cheek to cheek had grabbed Ruby’s booty and pulled her cheeks apart and began her thrusting, hoping Penny would follow soon from the hints.

“I think…...I think I understand!” Penny grew a cute innocent smile on her face as she grabbed the Rubooty with Weiss and hilted herself inside Ruby’s tight rectum, Penny’s expression not at all inline with her current, none innocent actions. Penny then proceeded to do what she thought Weiss meant, enabling all her current mechanical cock features. Her cock was inside Ruby’s Ass extending to 20inches then retracting back to 15inches as well as vibrating like a cat purring. Ruby had now realised why Weiss had come so quickly from Penny’s earlier insertion, feeling her orgasm now becoming uncontrollable to herself from Penny’s onslaught and Weiss’ adrenaline filled thrusts, harsh but sloppy. 

All three girls were panting and gasping louder than ever before, their moaning could probably be heard from outside the Schnee manor, they were going at it that roughly. Weiss was now on the brink of orgasming, her girlfriends pussy was tighter than ever before from the huge member stuck up her ass, and couple that with the fact Weiss could feel the vibrations in her cock too from said member, she knew it was time to end it now. “P-Pen-Penny! You need to! OH GOD” Weiss was struggling to even get any words out, the ecstacy of the sex driving her a bit crazy. “Weiss I’m A Robot, I unfortunately don’t believe in a God and in this current situation---” “CUM PENNY! JUST CUM!” Ruby couldn't believe this girl was giving her so much pleasure and in the moment she could only yell them three words but she felt it was enough to get what she wanted. 

It took Penny a second but she realised now was the correct time. “Sal...u...TATIOOOOOOOONS!” and right on cue all three girls orgamsed for the first and final time that night, all yelling out in complete and utter satisfaction at their ending. Ruby’s stomach now began to inflate to the same size as the pale bulge Weiss had but it actually grew slightly larger from the fact Weiss was filling her as well as Penny. As they all finished Weiss fell backwards onto the bed behind her with Ruby still embracing her, pulling her free from Penny’s mechanical member. “Ruby Can you mov---- Oh you Dolt…” Weiss tried to ask Ruby to move off of her but the Rose Huntress had been overcome by pleasure and passed out on top of her pale princess. Weiss thought Ruby looked cute while she slept, so Weiss smiled, kissed Ruby on the forehead and tried to have some sleep with her, even though her limp dick was still caught inside her girlfriend's vagina. 

Penny thought about speaking up, the fact that her metallic semen was slowly oozing from Ruby’s asshole and staining the bed sheets was a concern to her, but she decided to leave and let the WhiteRose couple get some rest. Before she shut the door though she uttered one last thing to them “Thank You for a Wonderful Time”

The End


End file.
